Pour Noël, j'aimerais
by Sinelune
Summary: OS. A Noël, il faut trouver le cadeau parfait pour chaque personne. Et Draco les trouve toujours, puisqu’il est parfait. Même ce que voudrait Harry Potter pour Noël, il le sait.


**Lundi 25 décembre**

**Titre :** Pour Noël, j'aimerais…

**Auteur **: Sinelune

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance, ne prends pas en compte le tome 6.

**Avertissement :** Attention, cette fic comporte des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes, alors pour ceux que ça gène, ouste !

**Pairing :** Drarry !

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à JK Rowling, mais je les ai emprunté pour vous faire un cadeau de Noël ! lol.

**

* * *

**

**Note d'auteur : C'est _Leviathoune_ qui a fait tooouuut le scénario (parce que je n'avais pas d'idée...) Sauf la fin, il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose, lol.**

**Cet OS est un cadeau pour toi _LYNSEYTH_, je n'ai que trop tardé pour te l'offrir… Et j'ai pris en compte tous tes désirs dans ton commentaire sur mon blog, faisant tous les changements nécessaires dans l'unique but de te satisfaire :p. Je t'aime : ).**

**

* * *

**

**Pour Noël, j'aimerais…**

**

* * *

**

Harry, déprimant devant son bol de chocolat chaud, seul à une table isolée, aux Trois Balais, était à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux pour les manger de frustration

Deux jours.

Dans _deux_ jours, c'était Noël.

Et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé _le_ cadeau parfait.

Cela faisait des semaines que le Survivant réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait bien offrir à Ginny pour les fêtes, mais il n'avait malheureusement pas entraperçu l'ombre d'un semblant d'espoir d'idée jusqu'à présent, et commençait sérieusement à paniquer.

D'un œil morne, il contempla les amoureux qui s'embrassaient à divers endroits de la salle, les groupes d'amis qui riaient et parlaient fort, la jolie Rosmerta qui naviguait de table en table avec son opulente poitrine, répondant avec entrain au salut des clients.

Ces gens-là ne comprenaient-ils pas à quel point Harry était dans la détresse désespérée la plus absolument complète ?

Apparemment pas.

Ou alors, ils s'en moquaient comme de la hausse du prix des oeufs de caille en Thaïlande.

Harry se leva, l'air abattu, paya son chocolat en prenant soin de laisser un petit pourboire et se vêtit de sa cape, son écharpe et ses gants avant de zigzaguer jusqu'à la porte du bar. Une fois à l'extérieur, il respira avec volupté l'air glacé qui répandait une agréable odeur de marrons grillés.

Ainsi emmitouflé dans sa cape, le nez dans son écharpe, il commença à refaire le tour des magasins pour la vingtième fois consécutive, espérant malgré tout trouver la perle rare qu'il n'aurait pas remarquée lors de ses dix-neuvièmes autres visites des magasins.

Mais il lui semblait qu'il n'y avait rien qui aurait pu convenir à la rouquine, rien qui ressemblait à ce que recherchait l'Elu ; un cadeau délicat, élégant, raffiné…

Un cadeau parfait, qui ne ressemblait pas au Survivant –et c'était peut-être également pour cela qu'il ne trouvait rien à sa convenance.

En chemin, il croisa des élèves de l'école qui s'offraient une virée à Pré-au-Lard avant de retourner au château, ou d'autres qui, comme lui, passaient de boutique en boutique pour trouver un dernier cadeau.

Ron avait décidé d'offrir un cadeau de pré-noël à sa nouvelle petite amie, Hermione, et l'avait invitée à faire une balade en calèche aux environs de Pré-au-Lard. Cela n'avait pas dérangé Harry, au contraire –ce dernier avait même participé au paiement du cadeau. Et puis, il avait jugé qu'il réussirait peut-être mieux à trouver un cadeau seul, espérant une révélation soudaine offerte par le Destin en guise d'excuse pour toutes les merdes qu'il lui avait fait subir jusqu'à présent.

Mais non.

Rien à l'animalerie, rien chez Zonko, rien à la librairie, rien dans le magasin de bougies, d'accessoires, de jeux…

Errant plus que marchant, Harry finit par s'arrêter devant la bijouterie, une nouvelle fois. La vendeuse, l'apercevant à travers la vitre, poussa un soupir d'agacement. Encore un qui n'avait pas assez d'argent pour acheter le collier rêvé de sa petite amie et qui se morfondait en pensant que sa vie était désespérément pathétique et vide de la moindre parcelle de sens.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Harry doutait simplement de l'originalité de son cadeau. Il n'avait encore jamais offert de présent à une personne qui l'intéressait mais il se doutait quand même qu'un bijou, ça n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, ça ne brillait pas par son originalité avant-gardiste particulièrement incroyable.

Son regard se posa sur le seul objet qui trouvait un semblant éthéré de grâce à ses yeux.

Il s'agissait d'un très joli bracelet fabriqué avec des pierres précieuses que les nains vendaient en minuscule quantité et coûtaient une fortune.

Ginny n'était pas du genre à se préoccuper du prix de ce qu'on lui offrait, au contraire, mais Harry se doutait qu'elle serait quand même heureuse de recevoir un cadeau de ce style.

Mais ce n'était pas assez… C'était trop… Bref, c'était boarf !

Bien sûr, si le Survivant se donnait tant de mal pour Ginny, c'était bien entendu pour accentuer ses chances de sortir avec elle.

Il est vrai qu'Harry n'aimait pas la jeune rouquine d'un amour incendiaire et passionné qui le consumait peu à peu dans les affres d'une euphorie fougueuse, mais il avait envie d'une histoire d'amour, lui aussi.

Bah oui, quoi !

Il avait envie d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés et en cette période de Noël, sans cesse en compagnie de ses amis qui filaient le parfait amour, l'affichant chaque jour un peu plus aux yeux du Survivant, cette envie se faisait de plus en plus pressante.

Etait-il sérieusement obligé d'attendre l'illumination dantesque d'un coup de foudre pour se mettre à batifoler, lui aussi ? Il avait quand même bien droit au bonheur…

Ainsi, Harry avait réfléchi aux filles susceptibles de lui convenir, et son choix s'était finalement arrêté sur Ginny : elle ne pouffait pas niaiseusement, elle était jolie, intelligente et surtout, elle avait de la répartie.

Ce n'était ordinairement pas sur ce dernier critère qu'on choisissait une personne susceptible de nous convenir, mais Harry adorait lorsque les filles avaient de la réparties, celles-ci l'intéressaient toujours bien plus.

Les joutes verbales, Harry adorait ça, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi.

Voilà pourquoi il avait l'intention de frapper un grand coup pour ce qui était du cadeau de Noël destiné à Ginny, sa proie ! Heu… Bon.

Ses espoirs d'amourette ne risquaient point de se réaliser, étant donné qu'il n'avait rien trouvé et se retrouvait planté comme un imbécile devant la boutique, s'enfonçant peu à peu dans la neige douce, hésitant… misérablement seul et isolé face à l'adversité cruelle de son destin torturé par des forces mutines et puissantes qui le dépassaient.

Les épaules basses, Harry s'apprêtait finalement à rentrer dans la bijouterie lorsqu'une voix traînante l'interpella.

-Alors, Potter… On plie enfin sous le poids de sa propre stupidité ?

Harry soupira et se retourna, souriant pourtant intérieurement.

Une petite dispute avec son ennemi préféré, ça le mettait toujours de bonne humeur –bien mieux qu'une pub pour Ricoré (vous savez, les pubs où l'on voit une famille perfect déjeuner dans un champ de blé).

-Et toi Malfoy, que fais-tu ici tout seul, comme un chien errant ? Tu viens enfin me demander de te tuer pour abréger les souffrances que tu infliges au monde sorcier par ta seule existence ?

Un sourire railleur naquit sur les lèvres du Serpentard, provoquant celui de Harry.

Les deux garçons s'observèrent en silence, jouissant du moment.

Dieux, qu'ils aimaient ça.

Le Survivant détailla la silhouette du blond, au cas où il pourrait lui trouver un quelconque défaut, bien qu'il n'y crût pas trop.

Son regard se posa sur la cape de velours longue et chaude qui entourait Malfoy, parcourut le visage fin et hautain, se fixa sur les yeux gris et profonds qui le regardaient lui, uniquement lui.

Un frisson le traversa lorsqu'il comprit qu'il avait _toute_ l'attention du Serpentard. Que rien ne l'intéressait autant que lui, en cet instant précis ; et ça aussi, il aimait.

Prenant une pose agacée, Harry demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ? Je n'ai pas de temps à t'accorder, là.

Il fit mine de réfléchir et ajouta :

-Je n'ai jamais de temps à t'accorder, en fait.

Loin de paraître vexé, le blond ricana, s'approchant à moins d'un mètre de lui, ne faisant pas attention à la foule de sorciers autour d'eux, ces derniers n'existant pas à ses yeux.

-Si j'étais toi, je me montrerais plus poli, Potter.

Harry fronça son nez et fit la moue, ce qui déclancha une étrange lueur dans les yeux de son ennemi, sans qu'il ne comprenne sa réaction. N'y faisant pas attention, il demanda, sachant pertinemment que c'était ce que Malfoy voulait mais sachant aussi qu'il ne pouvait, de toute façon, pas y résister :

-Ah oui ? Et pour quelle raison incroyable devrais-je me comporter avec toi avec un semblant d'humanité ?

-Parce que je pourrais t'aider à trouver un cadeau pour la stupide gamine niaiseuse que tu veux séduire pour le nouvel an, par exemple.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, pour quoi que ce soit, répliqua Harry, se renfrognant.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

-Mais bien sûr. Regarde-toi, ça fait une demi-heure que tu es planté devant cette boutique avec cet air stupide qui t'est devenu naturel. Tout ça pour satisfaite une _paysanne_ incapable de faire la différence entre une Frilézienne et un Arlactique.

Harry ne savait pas non plus mais choisit de taire ce détail, préférant demander malicieusement :

-Ça veut dire que tu m'observes depuis une demi-heure ?

A sa grande surprise, le blond, au lieu de répliquer du tac au tac, perdit de sa superbe et rosit légèrement. Avant que le Survivant n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il répondit d'une voix sèche :

-Ce qui est certain, c'est que moi, à ta place, je me débrouillerais bien mieux que toi ! Cela doit faire des jours que tu ne sais pas quoi offrir à ta petite amie, je me trompe ? demanda-t-il en crachant presque les derniers mots, ses beaux yeux gris lançant des éclairs.

Harry s'énerva :

-En quoi ça te regarde, d'abord ? En plus, on ne saura jamais si tu te serais mieux débrouillé que moi, tu n'auras jamais à offrir un cadeau à la personne que tu aimes, puisque tu n'aimeras jamais personne d'autre que toi ! cria-t-il au blond, se rapprochant pour mieux pouvoir lui hurler à la figure.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! siffla Draco à quelques centimètres de Harry. Regarde, toi je te déteste, cela ne m'empêche pas de savoir que ce qui te ferait vraiment plaisir, pour Noël. Je sais que tu aimerais…

Il s'interrompit brusquement, regarda à sa droite puis à sa gauche, avant de se pencher à l'oreille du Survivant pour lui chuchoter quelques mots.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, frissonnant à cause du souffle… « dégoûtant » de Malfoy dans son cou, et recula.

-Comment tu le sais ? demanda-t-il. Même Ron n'aurait pas trouvé.

Le Serpentard se rengorgea.

-Parce que contrairement aux apparences, j'observe, _moi_. Je fais attention à mon entourage, je suis attentif à tout ce qui m'entoure. C'est pour cela que je sais ce qui blesse, ce qui met en colère, ou ce qui touche les gens, même ce que je déteste, termina-t-il, suave, un sourire moqueur envers le Survivant.

Harry marmonna, vexé :

-Ah oui ? Si tu es tellement observateur, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as toujours pas demandé Parkinson en mariage, puisque cela fait des années qu'elle te lèche les bottes et se jette sur la moindre parcelle d'attention de ta part ? Laisse-moi deviner, tu la laisses espérer pour le simple plaisir de faire de la peine à quelqu'un qui t'aime ?

Le visage de Draco se durcit et ses yeux s'étrécirent. La colère et le dégoût se lisaient clairement sur son visage et Harry ne sut dire si cela le réjouissait ou le blessait. Finalement, le blond recula en disant :

-Débrouille-toi, Potter. De toute façon, personne ne voudra jamais de toi, quoi que tu fasses.

Puis, il se détourna et s'éloigna rapidement, disparaissant dans la foule.

Le Survivant resta un long moment sans bouger, pensif.

**oOo**

Allongé sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête, Harry réfléchissait.

Ses camarades de dortoir étaient descendus dans la salle commune pour jouer et se relaxer en compagnie des autres Gryffondors, abandonnant Harry qui profitait ainsi d'un paisible silence salvateur pour ses pensées torturées de mille morts par les affres soudaines et incomprises de sa vie ballottée au gré de sa Destinée mystérieusement étrange.

Le Survivant soupira en se remémorant les évènements de la journée. Il avait finalement acheté un cadeau pour Ginny, toute envie de trouver le présent ultime envolé.

Malfoy lui avait ôté tout son plaisir.

Comment… Comment cette sale fouine avait-elle su le cadeau qui lui aurait fait _vraiment_ plaisir, cette année ?

Ce n'était pas juste.

Ce n'était pas juste que son pire ennemi sache ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout et pas ses amis.

Et puis, il y avait un autre problème ; Malfoy et lui n'étaient plus à égalité. Ça allait quand c'était Harry qui menait la danse mais là... C'était Malfoy qui avait un trait d'avance sur lui et ça l'agaçait prodigieusement.

Parce que Harry, lui, ne savait vraiment pas ce qui aurait fait plaisir à Malfoy pour Noël.

Pas qu'il y ait particulièrement réfléchi, non plus…

Mais quand même.

Malfoy y avait bien pensé, lui…

Harry se redressa brusquement, déterminé.

Il fallait réparer l'affront.

Il devait trouver le cadeau qui rendrait Malfoy agonisant d'extase et rampant à ses pieds, illuminé par la magnanimité de Harry et la subtilité de son don d'observation.

**oOo**

Le surlendemain, Harry fut réveillé par les exclamations tonitruantes de son meilleur ami qui poussait des cris de bête en déchirant ses papiers cadeau avec entrain, à la façon d'un animal sauvage. Emergeant difficilement, il se laissa glisser au bas de son lit pour participer à la redécoration de son dortoir façon « lançage de papier cadeau rouge et jaune dans tous les sens parce qu'on s'en fout, de toute façon les elfes de maison nettoieront tout ça dans la journée, ne dis jamais à Hermione que j'ai dit ça ou elle me tuera ».

Lorsque ensembles, ils descendirent dans leur salle commune, Harry avait revêtu l'habituel pull Weasley peu élégant offert par la mère de Ron, ainsi que l'exceptionnelle écharpe longue de cinq mètres assortie, fabriquée avec les restes de laine. Il nageait un peu dans le vêtement sans forme, heureusement que les couleurs choisies –noir et vert– lui allaient bien, au contraire de celles de Ron qui s'était empressé d'appeler Dobby pour lui offrir son pull orange et gris.

Le Survivant n'en avait pas conscience mais, vêtu ainsi, il était vraiment mignon, le nez dans son écharpe, les joues rougies par la chaleur du feu et ses yeux un peu dans le vague.

Après avoir plusieurs fois perdu honneur et dignité en échouant de façon lamentablement honteuse à ses parties d'échec avec Ron, auto-proclamé Seigneur Noir du jeu bicolore des rectangles carrés –il avait tenté de trouver un nom plus classe qu' « échec », mais avait échoué– il se leva et remonta dans son dortoir pour quelques minutes.

Lorsqu'il redescendit, il fut interpellé par Ginny qui le rejoignit.

-Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant. Merci pour ton cadeau, fit-elle en référence aux bougies parfumées d'un banal affligeant offertes par le Survivant.

-Oh, euh… de rien, Ginny. Je te laisse, je dois sortir, répondit le brun en ne lui accordant qu'un regard distrait, bien qu'amical.

-Ok, répondit la rouquine, visiblement déçue, n'osant demander pour qui était le présent soigneusement emballé que Harry avait dans les mains.

Sous les regards intéressés de ses camarades Gryffondoriens, Harry traversa sa salle commune, répondant gentiment au « Joyeux Noël » de la grosse dame avant de prendre la direction des cachots.

Pensif, il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que la neige tombait au dehors. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se trouva à un tournant, en face d'une fenêtre, qu'il prit conscience de la douceur froide que le ciel leur offrait. Il ouvrit une fenêtre et s'approchant du rebord, il tendit la main pour récupérer des flocons qui fondirent immédiatement à son contact. Baissant les yeux sur le parc, il aperçut une forme noire contrastant avec la blancheur du parterre de neige. Il se pencha un peu plus pour détailler la personne qui restait ainsi, toute seule et sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il reconnut la couleur inimitable des cheveux de Draco.

Il se précipita au bas des escaliers et traversa le hall à la vitesse de l'éclair pour sortir de Poudlard. Une fois à l'extérieur, il se morigéna intérieurement de n'avoir pas pris de cape.

D'un pas décidé, à la fois pour se donner du courage et pour se réchauffer, il fonça sans réfléchir vers la forme allongée du Serpentard, les bras en croix dans la neige. Ce dernier ne semblait faire aucun cas de la neige qui lui tombait dessus, visiblement sous la protection d'un sort de chaleur. Il ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine, et seule sa respiration régulière montrait qu'il était bien en vie.

-Alors Malfoy, on s'est fait jeter de son dortoir ? lança-t-il en se laissant tomber aux côtés de son camarade. Même tes petits copains Serpentards n'ont pas pu te supporter plus longtemps malgré la trêve de Noël ?

Draco ouvrit un œil ennuyé, détaillant la silhouette de Harry, moqueur.

-Alors Potter, on a décidé de se fabriquer soi-même ses vêtements ? Tu fais ça pour montrer ta solidarité envers les belettes miséreuses ?

Harry ne répondit pas, balançant son cadeau sur le ventre du Serpentard qui se redressa, mécontent :

-Putain, Potter ! Tu fais quoi là !

Il porta son attention sur l'objet que lui avait donné le Survivant et son visage se teinta de perplexité.

-Moi aussi, je te déteste, déclara Harry en se rapprochant de Draco, ce simple mouvement démentant ses paroles sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en rende compte. Et moi aussi, je sais ce qui te ferait plaisir, pour Noël.

Le blond le considéra d'un air pensif. Sous son regard orageux, Harry se sentit rougir mais tint bon, soutenant le regard perçant du Serpentard.

-Ce n'est pas une bombe ? demanda ce dernier.

-Non ! s'écria Harry, vexé. Enfin… Sauf si… C'est ça qui t'aurait fait plaisir ? demanda-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux, incrédule.

Draco se contenta de sourire, ses yeux se posant à nouveau sur le cadeau visiblement emballé par Harry lui-même, soigneusement mais maladroitement. Un nouveau sourire illumina fugitivement les traits du blond et ses mains effleurèrent le papier cadeau.

Au bout de quelques minutes difficilement supportables pour les nerfs du brun, Harry craqua :

-Tu ne l'ouvres pas ? demanda-t-il, nerveux.

Draco sursauta légèrement.

-Si, si, bien sûr, répondit-il doucement.

Lentement, il défit précautionneusement le papier cadeau, dévoilant peu à peu ce qu'il cachait. Impassible, il contempla longuement le présent offert par Harry avant de le poser à côté de lui, dans la neige, sans dire un mot, regardant droit devant lui.

-Alors… ça ne te plait pas ? demanda le brun, déçu.

Draco tourna la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Harry, ses yeux illuminés par une lueur indéfinissable, mais si chaude et agréable qu'il déclencha un long frisson chez le Survivant.

-C'est… Pas mal, rétorqua le Serpentard, pliant les genoux. Mais non, ce n'est pas le cadeau qui m'aurait le plus touché… Tu t'es trompé, Potter, ajouta-t-il, railleur.

Harry fronça le nez, faisant la moue, ne se rendant pas compte du regard étrange que le blond posait sur lui.

-Ah oui ? demanda-t-il, froissé. Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui t'aurait fait plaisir, enfant gâté ?

Draco sourit d'un air espiègle. La neige continuer de tomber et recouvrait peu à peu le brun, qui fit un geste pour ôter la neige de ses cheveux. Le blond stoppa son geste et ébouriffa lui-même la chevelure de l'Elu. Le regardant pensivement, il laissa passer quelques secondes avant de se décider :

-Ça, murmura-t-il en se penchant soudainement vers le brun, lentement.

Harry, les yeux écarquillés, le regarda s'approcher avec incrédulité, les battements de son cœur s'accélérant de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fut plus capable d'entendre autre chose.

Les yeux de Draco le fixaient avec intensité, maintenant Harry piégé dans leur monde argenté, un monde sublime.

Incapable de soutenir ce regard plus longtemps, ce regard qui devenait de plus en plus expressif, de plus en plus troublé et voilé, l'Elu ferma les yeux… Et les rouvrit brusquement lorsqu'il sentit ses _lèvres_ effleurer son cou.

Draco s'écarta pour observer Harry qui le regardait, perplexe, tremblant légèrement, les joues rosies non plus par la fraîcheur de l'air, mais par l'émotion. Il semblait gêné, et néanmoins ses lèvres entrouvertes n'appelaient que lui, eux deux le savaient.

Le blond se pencha à nouveau et cette fois, Harry fit de même, cherchant à atteindre sa bouche mais Draco joueur, lui refusa cet accès et s'amusa à lui faire un baiser esquimau, avant de déposer de doux baisers sur ses joues, ses paupières…

Ses légers attouchements rendirent le Survivant frémissant, la douceur de Draco le faisait fondre et il comprit, lorsque finalement ses lèvres trouvèrent le chemin des siennes, que c'était ce qu'il désirait depuis longtemps.

Draco appuya plus franchement sur les lèvres de Harry qui ouvrit la bouche sans se faire prier, sa langue cherchant maladroitement la sienne, ce que le blond trouva adorable.

Les langues se cherchèrent, se taquinèrent jusqu'à ce que Draco happe celle de l'Elu pour la suçoter doucement, faisant gémir Harry.

C'était tellement bon…

Enhardi, l'Elu, se rapprocha de Draco, posant ses mains sur le cou du blond qui l'encouragea en approfondissant davantage leur baiser, gémissant lui aussi, frissonnant lui aussi, adorant ça… _lui aussi_.

Leurs langues se caressaient, leurs bouches se frôlaient, leurs cœurs commençaient à comprendre qu'ils s'aimaient et c'était ça, leur _vrai_ cadeau de Noël.

Enfin, ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, les yeux brillants et les joues rouges, et Harry demanda malicieusement :

-C'est quand déjà, ton anniversaire ? Pour un autre cadeau…

Draco haussa les épaules, les yeux brillants, amusé.

-Comme si on avait besoin d'attendre jusque là, répondit-il en reprenant les lèvres de son petit ami.

**FIN**

**Je fais un petit concours : si vous me donnez de bonnes propositions de ce que Harry a offert à Draco ou de ce qu'il désirait pour Noël (ce que lui a chuchoté Draco), je ferai un OS dessus : ).**

**Comme c'était pour Noël, je me suis dit : c'est le moment où jamais d'être toute niaisement pouffy… Non ? ;)**

**Des review pour cadeau ?**

**J'espère que ça te plaît _Lyn_ ! Je l'ai fait EXPRES tout mignon tout doux pour toi… fais un gros bisou à sa Balyne adorée qu'elle aime plus que sa propre existence inutile et éphémère car elle ne serait rien sans son poisson préféré :p »**

**Joyeux Noël à tous !!!**

**Bisous,**

**Sinelune.**


End file.
